Beauty
by DarkRoses16
Summary: Bella is the Daughter of the Goddess of Love, Edward is the boy who is supposed to be taking her the meet Aphrodite.But will Edward be able to reist Bella enough to take her to her Mom/Goddess. I'm not good at summaries read it!
1. Kidnapped

A/N HI I'm New to but I'm on any way heres that thing I have to **do.**

Things I don't own: Twilight, Demi-Gods, A Gold Fish, A coffee Shop

Things I do own : All of the twilight books, A vast knowledge of Demi-Gods, A beta fish, And a Coffee Maker.

Now lets get this show on the road!

**BPOV**

It's was raining as usual but that didn't stop me from putting on my short sleeve lavender v-neck and jean shorts, hey, it was summer unfortunately school hadn't started so I was stuck with a job at M's Coffee Shop with all my friends every place under the sun.

The drive was quiet other than the constant pitter-patter of ran and the churning grumbles of my old rusted red pick up truck. The trees over heads branches swung back and forth over head leaves fell on to the street rain blurred the my window disfiguring the coffee shop in front of me I stopped with a big _crick_ turning the wheel real quick, so I didn't hit the building, finally in a parking spot I got out a headed into the coffee shop regretting the short summer out fit.

With a sigh I unlocked the building I really have no life if I'm opening the coffee shop what other kind of teenager wakes up at six in the morning oh yeah no one. Turning the lights on I headed to the back I started up the machines the smell of coffee floated threw the air soon people would come and with them came work so for now I sit and wait.

About twenty minutes pass before anyone comes and I start to hope that maybe it will be a slow day but then a lady pulls up to the drive-thru she wears a grey pin stripped suit and an anxious look on her face "May I take your order" I say leaning at bit out the window it stopped raining but it's still wet. "Yes-yes Um a tall low fat frappuccino hold the whipped cream".

"It'll be 4.20$ I'll be right back" I made her coffee-ish thing handed to her got the money and sat back down. After her more started to come all with the same anxious look, semi complicated orders, and coffee-ish; drinks oh why does no body drink black coffee anymore.

The day continued like that until the afternoon when it started to fill up with the usual with the people who just come to use the free WI-fi.

Music, coffee, and cigarette smoke fills the flows threw the room people all sit heads dipped down bodies curving into there laptops screens headphones blasting so loud I can hear a weird combination of every body's song. I tie my dark brown hair up into a messy bun sick of it's over grown bangs falling into my eyes; looking into the clock on the left side of the room I notice it's almost time to close up.

After shooing every body out I start to clean and it starts to rain again wiping down the counters the sound of rain gets louder Thump! Thump! Thump! I turn to the source of the offending noise.

Ahhh! it was the silhouette of a guy banging on the window if he breaks in I am so calling Mike this is why teenage girls to not work at night.

Bang.

Bang!

Bang!

He keeps hitting the window and I am annoyed and not so smart because I go to the door a open it to scream at him (yes I know not smart) he moved so fast I didn't even see him before he was inside.

He stood in the middle of the room dripping water on my newly cleaned floor.

"Um can you not do that" I said staring at the dark puddle forming at his feet.

"Uh-Oh! Yes okay Demi" his voice had a strange lilt to it like he was from some where far away I still couldn't see his face it was to dark and that made me extremely nervous I didn't trust him.

Backing up still facing him I turned the lights on.

He was gorgeous with green eyes a sharp jaw and auburn hair that was wildly pushed in all directions that reached just under his ears, I'm pretty sure I was staring because he coughed uncomfortably and then said.

"Demi your mother has told me to protect you I really don't know why she normally just leaves her kids alone but your special - I think" he must be crazy, I think, my mom has been missing since I was little I don't even remember anything about her Dad says she was beautiful whatever she left if she didn't want to stay for me then she can suck it!

"Um my mom's gone, I don't know what a Demi is so you can stop calling me that, and who the heack are you?"

He did a gorgeous little smirk than said "I'm Edward, Son of Athena, Server of the Gods, and now protector of you?" he said pointing at me.

God he's annoying….and cute, and crazy.

"You need to leave because well…I'm not who you probably think I am and there are no gods "

He moves so quickly I don't see him and suddenly where inches apart and he says in and whisper of sorts not so low but not normal speaking voice " You are exactly who I think you are Isabella, you are the daughter of Aphrodite, and" his voice went back to it regular fun and kind of musical voice "It's time to go!" He threw me over his shoulder and began heading towards the door.

And that's how I got kidnapped.

**A/N so what do you think I don't know if I going to continue because it all depends on the comments I receive. The Next Chapter is EPOV! Before I end all of this I'm going to answer some questions I already know are coming.**

**No this is in No way a Percy Jackson crossover!**

**No I don't think Edwards a vampire in this but what do I know he might be.=)**

**And last but not least if you have questions ask me please! **

**Oh comment it really would make my day !**


	2. Little Girl

**A/N So yeah I got bored so I'm updating early cause it's Labor DAy so I put in some extra Labor Ha. I'm corny!**

EPOV

Driving to forks had been a pain all in it self but now it started raining. Hard. I looked for the Building where I was told to pick up the girl.

Ugh she was probably extremely vain, being a daughter of Aphrodite and all.

After I found the diner like coffee shop know as M's Coffee Shop it was already dark but the lights of the building where off but I was sure the girl was in there she had to be.

Getting out of my car I headed for the door in was looked and I was getting soaked so I banged on the window near by the girl turned towards me jumped a little as if scared turned away so I banged harder.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

She came to the door and opened it I don't see her face it to dark and I'm to busy getting into the room.

She turns from the door to look at me shocked that I'm no longer near the door; her voice was like honey as she said "Can you not do that" pointing to the ever growing puddle of water by my feet I see no way of stopping it but I nod anyway and say "Uh-Oh! Yes okay Demi".

She seems pleased by my answer and heads to turn on the lights; the lights flashed on and she turned to look at me.

She was beautiful and not the beautiful of most daughters of Aphrodite she was different her mahogany hair was carelessly in a bun atop her head, her dark brown eyes where clever and knowing framed by long eyelashes and high cheekbones, and her lips were a soft pink like the color of the roses that bloomed around wildly in the spring where I grew up.

Her pale skin turned a shade lighter than the pink of her lips and I noticed I had been staring at her I coughed a bit then said

"Demi your mother has told me to protect you I really don't know why she normally just leaves her kids alone but you're special - I think" I knew she was special she seemed to radite beauty and kindness but also strength and I felt the need to protect her but first to do my job.

"Um my mom's gone, I don't know what a Demi is so you can stop calling me that, and who the heack are you?" Her face held confusion and a bit of anger but I was happy because she wanted to know about me.

"I'm Edward, Son of Athena, Server of the Gods, and now protector of you?" Okay so I'm not in the server of the gods' official guard yet I did serve the gods so I was A server of the gods.

Her face holds annoyance and something else.

"You need to leave because well…I'm not who you probably think I am and there are no gods "

I move to where I right next to her were practically touching where so close I can hear her breathing, feel her warmth, and smell her scent of coffee and rose petals.

I feel a bit dizzy being so close to her but yet not close enough my voice is but a whisper as I say "You are exactly who I think you are Isabella, you are the daughter of Aphrodite, and " I take a deep breath and say "It's time to go" I sling her over my shoulder and head for my car. (A/N thought of stopping here but that would just be mean)

She's kicking and screaming the whole way but she eventually fell asleep on the drive I found a trashy cheap motel for us to sleep in before putting her to bed and heading the the bed near hers.

The room was a light yellow color that I suspect had once been white the bed I was laying in was bumpy and I doubt the sheets where clean. In the Moring I'd have to call Aphrodite about sending us some more money.

With that I began to fall asleep.

I dream of Isabella, Her hair is falling down her back in soft waves and she's wearing the gold leaf crown of a God, her white dress flows down never endingly , she to gold arm bands that wrap around her and a soft smile that could draw anyone in but I feel sad, sad beyond belief because she to perfect she's a Goddess now with the gold light that seems to shine through her every being she wasn't My Isabella anymore.

With that I woke up to the crack of somebody's hand on my face.

**A/N Ha. Ha she slapped him! Not that I blame herkidnapping is not nice:(! Comment Please it would make my day! And again if anyone has any questions i'd be happy to clear things up!**

**So heres some things I wanna clear up**

**the Severs of the Gods I based of the Volterra's Guards there basically like taht so yeah Edward wants to be apart of that but this is what he has to do to get in.**

**Oh Edward can read peoples minds yeah only mortals though bella's not mortal so he dosen't worry about it.**

**So again comment! And I'll update quicker!**


	3. Anger

**A/N hey so yeah I think it's been about a week so I'm updating it took me awhile to write this and while I did I decided I might have to make this a T story for mild lanuage and violence in the future. Also in this book there is a guy like Jacob but he isn't named or in anyway Jacob.**

**Things I don't own: shake weights, square watermelons (so cool), Edward or the goddess and gods**

**Things i own: popicles, a cell phone, A very annoying family, and last but not least the new (Jacob like) character.**

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes to a angry Isabella wielding her tiny fist over my face she was sitting on my stomach and staring at me with steely angry eyes. I stared to say "Isabella don-" but her tiny fist slammed into my face. It didn't hurt but it seemed to hurt her she rolled off my cheast curling her body around her hand.

"Isabella are you okay?" I asked quite concerned about the small girl in front of me.

She bit down on her lip before answering "Im fine why do you care?" I culdn't think of anything to say "yeah thats what i thought".

"Look Isabella"

"It's Bella! just-just I don't know leave me alone" she said with pain filled tears rolling down her pale cheeks. I wanted to make her better but I couldn't she said leave her alone and I was susposed o do anything she wanted but she dosen't want to do? What to do? Do I help her against her will or let her sit here in pain...yeah thats not an opition I'm helping. I moved closer to her she flinched even though that hurt i continued to move towards her I pulled her hand from the cocoon her body around herself.

She glared at me when I took her hand but she didn't protest; Iwas glad my dad was aq doctor cause I couldn't take her to the hospitpital her dad was probably lookng for her already looking for her from the information Ahprodite gave me he's the cheif of police around here.

Cheacking her hand out it turns out she broke her middle finger and pinky on my face I was going to have to fix that...

"Isa- Bella I'm going to have to leave you here please don't think you can get away from me cause you can't I know where you live, where you go to school, who your father is and I have the power to find you where ever you may try to hide" she loked truely scared I didn't want to scare her but it was nesscary to keep her here.

**?POV**

The girl in needed to meet the girl. She could fix everything thats about to happen in olympia. If I didn't did her before the boy bring her to the goddess all will be lost yes all will be visons say that if I don't get her kronos will rise and all will be destoryed. olympias willl fall and the world shall hold great fear and suffering.

But if I get the girl she can fix this mess and I can get back to my sisters. Oh I wonder how there doing when I have the only eye.

The girl has great power I see in another vison her power is greater han that of the goddess who birthed her power seems to shine so bright it beams through her soul. Her power is love; Pure simple love she has love for everything and everyone. But this love is different strounger it's the love of someones soul she has to love someone for her to save us.

We are all doomed...

BPOV

I would not let him scare me. Who does he think he is kidnapping me. What teenager dose that to a fellow teenager. Gods he has issues. I wonder if he got far, I think as I pull my self out of the cocoon position and head for the door. As I walk out the door I'm outside cause this is a motel. I know where I am ... I know where I am! Okay now if I know where I am it should be simple to get back.

In can't get back it's to far away from forks but not the Rev.

As I walk the clouds seem to follow as I look at the sky I see only a blanket of dark never ending clouds. They're depresing I decide quickly that I'm not going to look back up.

I walk and walk and walk and as I finally reach the 1 mile till mark I see a black motorcycle and green eyes.

Dang it!

**A/N sowhat do ya think? I love hearing what comes out of yur faces so say somethin! Who do ya think was the ?POV and what did she mean by bella having powers, and who is the guy woth the green eyes edward or not edward! to find out all u have to do is REVIEW!REVIEW! it would make my day!**


	4. For more Reasons than One

**A/N Yes Alice was the ?POV but she also is Atropos The Fate of Death There's another ?POV in here lets see if you can find out who it is!**

**Also meet Aidan this is about to get interesting! **

**Last thing**

**Things I own: A new cord (Yay) I can finally use my own laptop, a book about candy, a twitter which the name to is on my account, and a bag full of candy(yum).**

**Things I don't own: Twilight, Fanfiction, hourglasses , Vampires**

**EPOV**

I walked up the stairs to my- our- ratty motel room with Bella's bandages in hand. I felt really bad for hurting her (even if she was trying to hurt me) maybe I would try to make it up to her. I thought about all of this as neared the door to the room the closer I got the more off it felt. The door, the door was open I noticed. I walked a little faster opening it. She was gone. She left just like that.

"Bella!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

I would find her; did she really think she could escape fate that easily.

**BPOV**

The motorcycle stopped close enough that Icould now see this guy was not Edward first of all he was to muscular not bulky but bigger than Edward; Second he was to tan Edward was sadly as pale as my complexion (I have forks to blame what excuse does he have), Third he was wearing Black Jeans a Black Shirt and Combat boots ( I don't know Edward but I highly doubt he'd wear that), And Lastly his eyes were more of a blue green than Edwards Emerald.

So not Edward...

But if not Edward than who?

The guy on the bike got off and took off the helmet covering his face.

He was hot, not as hot as Edward but hot, He had a head full of dark curls and a body like Adonis and was about a foot taller than my 5'4. He looked at me with those aquamarine eyes of his he's cute im confused but he's starting to scare me a bit with all the staring.

"Um what's with the staring" I say getting extremly freaked out.

"Sorry" he muttered under his breath be for picking me up and throughing me over his shoulder "By the way my name is Aidan"

Uh not this again!

**APOV **

She's gone. Edward lost her. Stupid, Stupid boy if I don't get to them soon the more unpredictable her death is and that is unacceptable; Good thing I'm only an hour away. That boy would lose his head if it wasn't attached I remeber the day he was born what a curious boy he was ... well thats normal for a son of Athena.

I really hated this job some times knowing the fate of men sucks ... I drove and drove in my yellow convertable Porsche ( Yes Fates can be normal) my black hair stiff in the wind and my one eye watering speeding down the highway.

I pulled of into the exit to forks; Driving at full speed down the empty road the trees closing in on me. Getting farther and farther into the wooded area I noticed a few houses more houses , more trees, and the ratty motel I knew Edward would be storming out of in...

.One Two Three.

Angry Edward walked out the motel his hands running through his hair yanking at the nape of it scowling as he walked to his black Volvo; Then he turned, Ah he sensed me well he should he is a demi not an impressive one but still.

"Alice" he said looking at me with a look filled with awe and fear well I am Atropos Fate of Death but I'm not here for that.

"It's Atropos to you! Youre an Idiot! You Lost her!" He doesn't evn know why she's important but still how hard is it to watch a teenage girl?

"Yes, Yes I know I lost her. Why are you here Alice?" he said Alice with a smug smile on his face.

"Boy don't you dare mess with me! I could end your life right now!" I screeched at him.

"So are you going to help me?" he growled at me. The nerve of him. Yes I would help him but it didn't seem like we would be getting along.

Uh he's such a cocky bastard!

"Yes" I anwser through gritted teeth I may not want to but it's nesscary.

**?POV**

Yes my sons have found her. Athena will be pleased she is my little cutie and she does seem desparte about the demigodess, I hope this doesn't end up like that incident with psyche that was a mess.

The Girl will be delt with though I'll have them get her here there all Severs of the Gods I'm sure she'll reward them highly;

And then there Aidan he was never the fiercest warrior in my pack in fact he's probably what you called the runt. But I sure his brothers will keep him in line.

Oh here she comes my lovely little flower.

"Darling do I look good in this dress" I didn't need to look at the dress I new she looked great.

"Yes you look beautiful"

"Yeah I know" she said walking over to me her heels making a tik tak sound on the floor before she sat down on my lap.

"Now did you find her?"

"Yes Aidan has her"

She scowled "The runt" I hated when she talked about my kid but what could I do.

**A/N did you like it uh! Uh! Aidan is going to become a big role in this! Also Alice yes she kinda mean in this I don't know about you but I'm loving her! AndEdward does he seem a bit DOM I really hope not I only wanted him to seem a bit snarky.**

**Comment! comment!**

**comments make my day!(they really do)**

**Mythology for this chapter**

**Atropos- goddesses of fate and destiny **

**Atropos or Aisa was the oldest of the Three Fates, and was known as the "inflexible" or "inevitable." It was Atropos who chose the mechanism of death and ended the life of each mortal by cutting their thread with her "abhorred shears." **


	5. Wolves

**A/N I'm Back!**

**The Horror anways yup I'm back and plan on bring joy to you. Gah! Anyway Disclaimer time.**

**Things I own: Computer (Duh) , To much candy, Cds that I never use**

**Things I don't own: Twilight, Sexy Edward, Cullen Family**

BPOV

I could not believe this was happening again! Not again! I'm bella swan am not that much of a spaz. Nope this isn't happening I continued to try to convience myself that this was not happening even as I was cradled in the l of ,'the beast' as I had chosen to call him, as we headed towards the woods. We continuedto drive at t same t ast speed and let me tell you being cradled on the lap of a stranger on a motorcycle is not fun in fact I could feel my stomach feeling with bile. Oh! God I felt sick and the green color surrounding me didn't help. Wait green! GREEN! why am I seeing green! I look around as much as I can from the conformed position he had me in Green, Brown, Blue. Where in the forest, I realize and the realization makes me worry.

Why are we in the forest? Oh this is bad at this point I hope Edward finds me. But god I really hope he doesn't find me if I could just not get kiddnapped this would have been perfect.

Sigh, I am suck a spaz!

Scary Guy, I mean Aidan, Finally stopped the bike and I thought this is my chance to escape I think as I rapidly tense ready to pounce out of the confinds of his bulky torso and forearm; when all it one quick motion stands up and throws me over his shoulder. By the way Ow that hurt.

I try to scream but he's running and the running is making my torse hit his back repeatedly making my scream come out like "A-h-h-ha-aa- A!

the colors blur again I feel sick. We stop In front of a huge camp. No camps not the right word more like village but not a normal village all i see our young gus trough the ages of 13-25 they all stop when they see Aidan with me slung over his shoulder.

Aidan pulls me of his back and sits me next to him I don't move I'm to scared some of the guys have grusome cuts and they all hold swords. A little old fashion but still enough to scare the shit out of me.

One guy finally talks he stands in the middle looking to be the oldest and the lader around 24 or 25 he has a cut down his face and dark brown care he's tall too realkly tall in fact there all abnormally tall most are taller than aidan. "The runt has brought the girl"

"The girl? I am not 'the girl' I am Bella Swan and would somebody please explain why the heck you kiddnapped me! and what with the swords and ancient armor god this sucks"

"Oh I'll deal with here Sam" says a younger boy standing nere him he looks angry and violent but Sam-ScarFace- just shakes his head.

"I want you to be comfortable here Bella okay Aidan here will be reponsible for you of course but for now I'll explain come

with me"

I nod and follow him.

He starts to head down through the cente of the camp his legs so long that one step of his is two of mine.

once we reach what I assume is the center of the camp cause know I'm surrounded by little camps and boys in Armor, Most girls would swoon over these guys I worried about the fact that they could break me like a twig.

"Okay so explain" i say crossing my arms and hoping I look stronger.

"Yeah,um, Okay so well the Gods, and Goddess Greek Mythology are real so are the mosters thats were we come in We are the Sons of Ares and we protect and destroy anything he wants us to, you are the Daughter of-"

"I know, I know just continue"

"Um, so she hasn't done this in along time but some times the daughter looks so much like he she just has to meet her"

"So that's what you thinks going on" he nods ... _Okay _"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"we can shift in to wolves"

"Yup okay I think I gonna just head home and you know pretend this never happened" I try to run but of course that is futile he grabs my arm.

"Aidans taking you to your Mom soon"

"I'm not traveling with him or any of you people your wolves"

"Not Aidan"

"What but you ju-"

"Well not Aidan he can't Shift"

"Well - I suppose thats good"

**Edward Pov**

leting the annoying thing drive was more than insane she had one eye; so she drove like a blind person we swerved in and out of lanes and Gods forbid she has a vison well die.

well I'll die.

"Calm down Eddie boy I always drive like this"

"Is that supposed to be comforting"

"Duh"

"Yup"

"Yup What?"

"I'm going to Die"

"So is Bella if we don't move quickly" then she mumbled something about Dumb wolves and shifting.

So with that she drove faster and faster into no where.

I neded to find Bella, Not just to get into Sever of the Gods, I felt we had something.

I guess she didn't feel it just thought of me as a kidnapper, well that understandable.

**A/N Hey so I am so happy that I'm probably going to be updating both stories now so you should be to so comment and stuff and junk!**


End file.
